Whales
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: A whore, An eating disorder, An obsession with fake photos, and...a whale? Yeah, it's Ledgeacy


**A/N- _So, uh, my first Ledgeacy story! Yay!...it's terrible. The next one will be more...ledgeacy like. So anyway, this is a fake story written by a fake person. Kait, Mack, I'd appreciate to read your fake reviews! _**

_**I really don't think anyone else besides them are going to understand this...but hey, give it a shot!**_

Jay had been standing outside the bathroom door for over ten minutes. Kait was inside and wouldn't come out. He was running out of options. He figured she was just upset about something when she took off to the bathroom, but now she wasn't answering him and he could he coughing sounds coming from the inside.

"Kaitlyn, what are you doing in there?" He figured that if he hadn't smoked the remainder of the marijuana, he might be able to focus on what she was doing. But as of now, he couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Do you need my help?" Jay was begging for an answer. Just a simple 'no' would have satisfied him.

Kait was on her knees in front of the toilet with her head inside. She thought about accepting Jay's offer to help her. The more fingers shoved down her throat, the better.

"Okay, well do you want something to eat?" Jay heard some rustling around inside, then heard the sink running. After a few minutes the bathroom door opened.

"Did you just ask if I wanted something to eat?" Jay nodded his head yes.

"It's been awhile since we ate so I fig..."

"DO YOU THINK I BECAME THIS THIN BY EATING FOOD?" Kait ran her hands down her thin body, then looked back up at Jay.

"No, no. I just thought that maybe..."

"You know I only eat air! Then throw that back up. Fuck you, Jay."

"But Kaitlyn, it's Friday. You eat one fry and take a sip of water on Fridays!" Jay reminded her.

"Well not this week, I'm on a diet. I'm starting to look like a _whale_."

"I'm going to take a nap before the rest get here." Jay was too high to argue with her.

Kait watched him walk away then ran back into the bathroom.

* * *

Adam paced around his living room. Mack was running late and he had no idea where she was. Just as he was about ready to call her mother when he heard the car pull up into the driveway. He looked out the window and was relieved to see she was home.

"Where the hell were you?" He questioned as soon as she walked through the door.

"Back off Adam. As a whore, I have duties I am responsible for." Mack threw her keys on the table and sat down.

"We agreed that you could sleep with two additional men a day. You're tired, so there has obviously been more than two." Adam knew her better than she knew herself. She couldn't hide anything from him.

"Two isn't going to help me live up to my reputation. As an educated whore, I need at least five men a day. Or else I'm just a skanky slut."

Adam didn't know what to say. He knew when he got with Mack that she was a whore. She admitted it. She was proud of it. But they agreed on two men, not five. He didn't know how to react to that. They had been together a long time, so he wondered how long she went over her quota of two men. He was really starting to wish he hadn't promised Jay he'd save his weed for later when they were all together. He could definitely use some right now.

"I'm willing to compromise. Instead of two men, we can raise it to four. But not five. That's too high."

"I can't make any promises. You know all I do in life is drugs and men. It's all I'm good for. Ask anyone."

"Fine. Just don't go any higher than five. Now come on, we have to be at Kait's and Jay's by seven." Adam watched Mack as she got ready. He shook his head.

Once a whore, always a whore.

* * *

Ted and Sunny were sitting on the couch browsing different things on the internet. They had plenty of time to kill and this was the best way to do it. Ted wasn't really interested until Sunny started looking at pictures. He noticed she kept dragging different pictures into a program and altering them.

"What are you doing?" Ted leaned over further so he could get a better look.

"Editing pictures so I can look better when I post them on the internet. I edit all pictures. Or I just put up fake ones. Depends on my mood." Sunny explained to her clueless boyfriend.

"Oh. Well that one would look more better if you put in a picture of me in the background." Ted pointed to one of the photos that Sunny was secretly editing.

"No, Ted. That would look fake! I don't want to be known as the girl with a fake boyfriend who has fake photos." Sunny shook her head. She was good at what she did. No one would ever find out.

"But if.."

"Shut the fuck up Ted and let me edit fake pictures in peace." Ted coward away and didn't bother her until it was time to leave for the Reso's house.

* * *

The three guys sat on the couch staring at the three girls who were crazy. Jay and Adam were stoned and didn't find what was going on odd at all. Ted, however, was not one for marijuana, so as he looked at the scene around him, he found it a bit odd.

Over by the chair, Kait kept standing on a scale, getting off, making herself puke, then getting back on.

"Fuck, eighty three pounds! I'm such a lard ass. I'll be at seventy five before the nights over!" Kait continued working towards her goal, stopping every now and then to take a hit off Jay's joint.

Ted looked in front of him as his own psycho girlfriend, who couldn't put her phone down.

"Too fake. Fake. No, they'll know it's fake. Hmm, this looks like a good picture. Not easily labeled as fake. Yes! Updating to twitter right now!" Sunny continued mumbling to herself, downing another shot of liquor. She wouldn't smoke because Ted was around. As far as he knew, she hated marijuana. She only used it when he wasn't around.

Ted looked in the corner of the room where the full length mirror was located. Mack was standing in front of it, half naked. She kept trying different poses to see which made her look sluttier.

"These pants aren't tight enough. Maybe I should go without a bra? No, my boobs need pushed up! Make-up! That's it, I need more make-up! Or stripper heels. Yeah, all good whores have stripper heels. I bet Kait has some!" Ted watched as Mack darted up the steps, presumably to Kait's closet.

Ted just continued sitting there, watching. He was also their elected servant. Whatever their drunk/high asses wanted, he would get. He enjoyed it, though. They wouldn't remember anything that happened, and he'd have photographic evidence to use against them. Especially if Sunny taught him how to alter photos.

He wasn't sure if any three girls could be more different.

One was anorexic. One was a proud whore. One was an obsessed photo editor.

But they all three hated whales.

* * *

She woke up, alone, again. She looked around expecting him to be there, telling her he loved her and promising her marriage. She laid her head back down on her pillow. Everything was a dream and she knew it. Her boyfriend was obviously fake, and everything about those girls was false. She wanted to cry, but eventually settled on pity tweets. Seventeen ibuprofen later, she didn't feel quite as bad about her pathetic life.

**A/N- Don't believe everything you read on the internet, kiddies. **


End file.
